The present disclosure relates to tools for drilling a wellbore in a formation, and more particularly to a wellbore reamer assembly for expanding a wellbore diameter.
A wellbore reamer is used to enlarge the diameter of a wellbore drilled through a subsurface formation by rotation of the reamer about a longitudinal axis of a drill string. A wellbore reamer generally includes cutting structures, such as cutter blocks or blades, used to enlarge the wellbore in a subterranean formation by shearing, crushing, cracking, or a combination of shearing, crushing, and cracking wellbore walls of the formation during rotation of the drill string. Cutting structures of a reamer are often positioned in a wellbore on a drill string at a radially retracted position, such as when the drill string and included reamer are run down the wellbore. With the reamer positioned at a desired location within the wellbore, the movable cutting structures are activated to a radially extended position to engage a wellbore wall. The reamer is then rotated with the cutting structures in the radially extended position to enlarge the diameter of the wellbore previously drilled through the formation.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.